Asian Gangnam Style
by Rianne11
Summary: An Asian version of Gangnam Style. OC! Philippines


It was the G8 meeting and America was the host.

"Japan dude, can I borrow your laptop, mine's broken?" asked an energetic America

"Sure, here you go"

America wired the laptop to the projector.

"Hey, guys, I think this will take a while" as he waited for the projector to load

"For now, let's have a five minute break" said Germany

Japan then stood up and headed to the door.

"Ve~, where are you going Japan?" asked Italy

"Oh, I am going to the bathroom"

As the seven were left in the room, America found a file in Japan's desktop named Asian Gangnam Style.

"I wonder what this is" he spoke loudly and the rest of the countries stood behind him.

"What are looking at, you git?" asked England

"Asian gangnam style" All the countries said in chorus.

"A new kind of battle strategy?" said Germany as he raised an eyebrow.

"A new way of making pastaa~"

"I know, it's a new kind of technique on killing people" said Russia as everyone felt his dark aura

"NO WAY!" they screamed.

"Well, I think it's a new position for making amour" said France as he hugs himself.

"You snail sucking pervert" said England as they start a fight.

"Doesn't anyone want my opinion?" said an almost invisible Canada.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro

"I'm Canada" and he gave a sigh.

Before anyone could say another word, America already clicked the video and as everyone heard the music, they've all stopped talking and fighting and stared at the screen.

The video starts with Korea wearing shades, sitting on a recliner and starts to sing. Then there was a dancing Hong Kong beside him with an Elvis style hair.

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Then Korea was kind of walking and dancing at the same time with Taiwan and Vietnam hand in hand while there was a strong blizzard that covered them in snow.

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye –

The next scene was a sauna where a tattooed Japan was stretching his arms and danced while a blue toweled Korea laid his head on China. Then on a bus, on a carousel and in a gym.

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Korea then partnered up with Philippines and started dancing. Then said "Oppa Gangnam Style" where there were a lot of girls danced behind him including Taiwan and Vietnam some crazy move like riding a horse and swinging a lasso.

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

The next scene was Japan stepping out of a red convertible in a yellow suit and shades and challenged Korea to dance and then left.  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/psy/gangnam_ ]  
Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja – japan

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

The next scene was on a train where a crazy Philippines was doing crazy poses on the chair and on a pole. She and Korea walked towards each other and "Oppa Gangnam Style"

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

As the video plays, all of the Asians where there, Hong Kong was with Vietnam, Japan with Taiwan and Korea with Phili.

Oppa Gangnam Style all  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

As the song near its, end all of the cast came together and other people as well and danced.

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom all with other people  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppa Gangnam Style

And they end it with a pose.

As Japan came back he saw all of the nations were arguing.

"Ve~ Germany teach me Gamnang Style"

"It's Gangnam Style Italy, not Gamnang Style"

He then turned to Russia who was tangled up by his scarf, then heard America.

"Hey England, is this right?"

"No, you dolt, it's single single double"

"Ah but mon Cherie, you got to have passion when you're doing the sexy lady part"

"Shut up you bloody pervert!" and with that they started another fight.

'I had a feeling they've watched the video, I shouldn't have put it on the desktop' said a sighing Japan.

Author's Notes: I don't ship any of the partners, that's all.

I do not own Gangnam Style and Hetalia.


End file.
